Prestige
Prestige is a mechanism in Dungeoneering that contributes to determining how much experience the player is given. It is one of the biggest factors that determine how much Dungeoneering experience one gets, along with the dungeon floor's base experience. It is designed to prevent constant reraiding of the same floor by offering 50% less xp. The general concept of prestige: for maximum experience, do every floor available at your dungeoneering level once and only once, then reset your progress and repeat. Calculating Prestige Prestige is a bonus given to you at the end of a floor, based on how many unique floors you have completed. It is equal to the greatest value of either your Current Progress or Previous Progress values (which can be viewed on the Party Interface screen). Completing a floor already completed (ticked off) since your last reset will give a prestige that depends on what other floors you have completed. If you haven't completed a deeper floor in the same theme (Frozen, Abandoned, etc.), then your Prestige will be that of the earlier floor, and the earlier floor will be ticked off. If you haven't completed a higher floor, then your Prestige will be that of the floor you just completed, and the higher floor will be checked off. However, the Experience that you gain will be that of the lower floor, therefore there will be loss of Experience that could have been potentially gained if the higher floor is completed. If you've completed all floors in the theme, then your Prestige will be 0. Example: A player currently has a Current Progress of 5 (they have completed 5 unique floors), and a Previous Progress of 0. The player thus has a Prestige of 5, as it is the larger of the two numbers. They reset their progress, so they now have a Current Progress of 0, but their Previous Progress is set to the old Current Progress value of 5; therefore their Prestige value is still 5. The Prestige will remain 5 until the player completes 6 or more unique floors, giving them a Current Progress value greater than their Previous Progress value of 5. Example: A player completed Floor 1 with a Prestige of 15. If the player completed Floor 1 again (without resetting) they would receive a Prestige bonus of 0 ONLY IF they have have all other frozen floors completed. NOTE: It is advantageous to achieve the highest Current Progress that you can before resetting (which means unlocking and completing every floor that you can). Resetting early will give you a lower Previous Progress value, and therefore a lower Prestige value, which will reduce the experience you receive from each dungeon until your Current Progress exceeds your Previous Progress again. The maximum experience gained from Prestige 60, doing Floor 60, C6, 5:5, Large, full completion with no deaths is about 200K. Use of Prestige Prestige is used to calculate the base experience you receive when completing a floor. The average of the dungeon floor's experience and the experience value of your current Prestige becomes the base experience that you receive for that floor. fi:Prestige Category:Mechanics